Arctic Rose Stya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20145 |no = 840 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 30, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 15, 11, 8, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A female pirate with a bad reputation in the Sama Kingdom. After Mega fell in battle Stya went berserk, fighting against the gods while consumed with rage, and eventually ending up cornered by their greater numbers. However, Mega, who she had presumed dead, came to her rescue just in time. Without saying a word, she gave him a kiss and then returned to her ship to give orders to her crew. It is said that as a pirate queen, she was beautiful to watch while in command of her ship. On the other hand, her demon-like style of fighting was feared by even the gods themselves. |summon = Great, another moron. Just looking at you reminds me of that idiot. |fusion = Not bad for a worthless Summoner. As a reward, I'll make you my specialist. |evolution = Who cares about the gods?! Whoever dares to make me angry will be sliced into tiny pieces! | hp_base = 3360 |atk_base = 1232 |def_base = 999 |rec_base = 1445 | hp_lord = 5152 |atk_lord = 1878 |def_lord = 1435 |rec_lord = 1943 | hp_anima = 5894 |rec_anima = 1745 |atk_breaker = 2076 |def_breaker = 1237 |atk_guardian = 1680 |def_guardian = 1633 |rec_guardian = 1844 |def_oracle = 1336 | hp_oracle = 4855 |rec_oracle = 2240 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Crusade Aether |lsdescription = Great boost to BC and HC drop rate produced during Spark |lsnote = 70% boost to BC, 35% boost to HC drop rates |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Die Rohwasser |bbdescription = 15 combo Water elemental attack on single enemy & great boost to own BC drop rate |bbnote = 75% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Neptune Legia |sbbdescription = 30 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies, great boost to own BC drop rate & boost to BC drop rate for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% boost to own BC drop rate, 20% boost to all allies' BC drop rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20144 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Elemental Heroes |addcatname = Stya5 }}